Love you, DogBreath
by Stavi
Summary: Naruto is in the Hospital because of a suicide attempt. Kiba wants to tell Naruto that he loves him. Will it be too late? Rated: M just incase. Suicide, Characterdeath, and Yaoi.[KibaNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Opening: This is my very first fanfiction. Hu-ra! Comments and criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, character death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Well, damn.

Love you, Dog-Breath

I've sat here. Two days and I've just sat. Thinking. Wondering. Hoping. But not helping. Not a thing has come to my mind as to why you would do this. Why?

When Sasuke left you died. You may have been breathing and moving, but your eyes were broken, and the worst thing of all…you never smiled. Even the goofy mask smiles never surfaced. Yeah, we all knew you weren't always happy and that you put up a front despite how comfortable you seemed to feel you were afraid, afraid of being hurt, so we tried our best to connect with you, but you were lost. You always wore a blank expression always staring off into space. That's when I realized, that every time you smiled, I always took it for granted.

You make excuses, every time I see you, you say _'No thanks, I've already eaten!' _or _'Don't worry I just stayed up late!'_ but I know those are lies. I know you haven't eaten since Sasuke left, and I know you haven't slept either, so these two days have made up for lost time, haven't they? I sound desperate and I haven't left your side. I need you in my life, even though it sounds selfish and please don't think me strange, but you are the anchor holding me down some days. Pulling me into fights, trying to be top dog, calling me 'Dog Breath'. I laugh at this and hope I get the opportunity to hear it again.

I too, in the past few days, have become distant to my team and anyone who tries to help. My sensei orders me to see a psychiatrist. I decline but she tells me I have no choice. So I went, three days in a row I went and was planning on going every day, until I heard you were here. You tried to take your life. You cut your stomach open; you knew that damn fox in you couldn't heal you fast enough if the wound was large. Damn you, damn you for thinking to take the easy way out. Damn you for trying to leave me. Damn you for thinking it to be your fault. Why? Why do you blame yourself? And hurt yourself? That bitch Sakura, it's her fault! It's her fault for asking that of you! No…no it's my fault for not doing anything. The silly thing is, and I say it to myself everyday…

'_I love you'_

I never told you. I never could. I always found excuses. Like you, I always ran away.

But now, here you are, in a hospital after a suicide attempt. I couldn't believe it. So here I've stayed. In the same spot. Never moving. Not eating or sleeping. I think it's getting to me a little. I just want to see your eyes open again. I heard that when you cut yourself you fell backwards and hit the nape of your neck on a coffee table. You've been seizing at random and all I could do is watch in horror from my seat as the doctors try desperately to save your life, time and time again.

Your shaky, unsteady breath rings in my ears as I fade into slumber. I resist. I hit myself as hard as I could which, because I haven't eaten in two days, isn't very hard. Darkness over takes me and I fall unwillingly into sleep.

I awaken to a loud beeping noise. _'damn alarm clock'_ I say mentally. I realize then, that I'm sitting up. I open my eyes quickly as I understand the situation. The ringing sound is the heart rate monitor. Your eyes are staring at the ceiling, unblinking and glazed over. The faces on the medic-nin are enough to make me understand what happened.

'_You died.'_

One of the medic-nin reaches over your face. I jump up and stop his hand. I told him I would do it. He steps back and so does everyone else. I forget their presence instantly as though it were only me and him. I look down at you. Your body relaxed except for your eyes that seem frozen in the moment of your death. Slow tears run down my face and _plop_ on yours. I look at your lips and for a moment I'm happy. A small smile sits there and makes me do the same. Your smiles were always contagious. Thank you for being there for me…for all of us, even though…I choke on my words…even though you were suffering more than us, I say and a slide your eyes shut, I'll never see a brighter shade of blue. I lean down and whisper in your ear the three words I have never said, and would never say again.

"I love you."

For a moment I could have sworn your smile got wider but I assume it's only because of delirium. I stumble back to my seat and collapse from exhaustion from the moment and sleep with a smile on my face.

"Kiba." Some one calls out to me.

"Hey Dog-breath!" The someone calls again.

I open my eyes and see the boy that moments ago left me.

"Naruto." I say in disbelief.

He smiles. It's not goofy and it's not fake, it shows fourteen years worth of emotion. You hold out a hand to me and help me up from the ground.

"Hey Kiba." You say again in more of a greeting manner.

"Naruto…you heard what I said didn't you?"

"Yeah, a little birdie told me." You smiled again. "Me too." You said.

I hug you. You stand there for a second as the thought registers in your mind and you hug me back. I've never been happier in my life. I lean back. Your hands are around my neck and my arms are around your waist.

"I'm sorry Kiba." You say a frown tugging at your lips.

"Why?" I ask. "I'm so happy."

"I'm glad Kiba." You start. "But I have to go."

"I know. I don't want you to though."

"Can you say it again?" You ask innocently.

I smile wider. "I love you."

You stand on your tip toes, you're still short, and you kiss me. It's chaste, but the love poured into it is enough to fill me to the brim with happiness. I return the kiss and add my love to it and it's perfect. Finally, we part.

"I love you too." You say.

"Please, don't leave me." I try to sound strong, but it comes out wrong and I sound desperate.

"Kiba, I can't leave. I'm already gone." You say.

"I know… Then come back." I sound childish.

"You know I can't." You try and calm me with soothing stokes on my back. I cry into your shoulder and you keep rubbing my back until I calm down. I look down at you and you smile up at me, but then you start to walk away.

"Wait!" I call out. "Take me with you." I sob,

You stop and turn around smiling at me with that impish grin. "Kiba, don't you dare come after me." You say with that smile but still sternly.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. If you come here before your time has come I'll beat your ass in heaven." You say jokingly but, I wouldn't doubt for a moment that you meant it.

"Naruto." I say your name with love.

"Kiba." You reply. "I'll be there though, when you need it." You point at me and I place my hand on my chest above my heart and smile.

"Yep." You smile again. "There's a beautiful light and hope when it's your time, that you'll see it. It's unbelievable."

You walk into the darkness. My hand is still above my heart. You're gone but I smile. I'm glad I was with you in your final moments. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

I wake up. I'm surrounded by my friends. From the left Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Ten-Ten, Kakashi, Iruka.

I think everything that happened was a dream. I brush my finger across my lips and they tingle and they travel down to my chest where my heart feels lighter and happier.

"So…he really is there." I smile. The looks the others give me don't faze me.

Shino speaks up. "Kiba, you know Naruto-"

I stop him. "Yeah." I let my hand fall to the side again. "And I couldn't be happier for him." I say looking out the window.

"It's a beautiful light? Maybe like the sun." I say. It sounds cryptic but only to those who didn't witness what I did.

"He's gone, why are you happy?" Sakura asks. Probably what everyone else is thinking.

"Oh but you're wrong," I say, "he's here."

A cold wind rushed by and seemed to whisper,

'_Thank you.'_

Everyone simultaneously shivered and then stared at Kiba.

Kiba smiled and everyone in the room gasped.

'_Sorry Naruto, I guess I stole something of yours before you left. Or maybe you gave it to me.'_

I stole your smile.

_Well? How was it? This is my second fanfiction I've written, I'll put my other one on here eventually but it's longer. Lol. Much longer. I needed a break from it so I wrote this. I just recently got into other pairings, sad, isn't it? I've been obsessed with Naruto/Sasuke so much that I failed to notice the cute couples like Naruto/Kiba and Shino/Naruto and Kiba/Shino. Those are my other favorites. Please R&R Thanks for reading!_

_-Nomistar_


	2. Happy alternate ending

I've sat here. Two days and I've just sat. Thinking. Wondering. Hoping. But not helping. Not a thing has come to my mind as to why you would do this. Why?

When Sasuke left you died. You may have been breathing and moving, but your eyes were broken, and the worst thing of all…you never smiled. Even the goofy mask smiles never surfaced. Yeah, we all knew you weren't always happy and that you put up a front despite how comfortable you seemed to feel you were afraid, afraid of being hurt, so we tried our best to connect with you, but you were lost. You always wore a blank expression always staring off into space. That's when I realized, that every time you smiled, I always took it for granted.

You make excuses, every time I see you, you say _'No thanks, I've already eaten!' _or _'Don't worry I just stayed up late!'_ but I know those are lies. I know you haven't eaten since Sasuke left, and I know you haven't slept either, so these two days have made up for lost time, haven't they? I sound desperate and I haven't left your side. I need you in my life, even though it sounds selfish and please don't think me strange, but you are the anchor holding me down some days. Pulling me into fights, trying to be top dog, calling me 'Dog Breath'. I laugh at this and hope I get the opportunity to hear it again.

I too, in the past few days, have become distant to my team and anyone who tries to help. My sensei orders me to see a psychiatrist. I decline but she tells me I have no choice. So I went, three days in a row I went and was planning on going every day, until I heard you were here. You tried to take your life. You cut your stomach open; you knew that damn fox in you couldn't heal you fast enough if the wound was large. Damn you, damn you for thinking to take the easy way out. Damn you for trying to leave me. Damn you for thinking it to be your fault. Why? Why do you blame yourself? And hurt yourself? That bitch Sakura, it's her fault! It's her fault for asking that of you! No…no it's my fault for not doing anything. The silly thing is, and I say it to myself everyday…

'_I love you'_

I never told you. I never could. I always found excuses. Like you, I always ran away.

But now, here you are, in a hospital after a suicide attempt. I couldn't believe it. So here I've stayed. In the same spot. Never moving. Not eating or sleeping. I think it's getting to me a little. I just want to see your eyes open again. I heard that when you cut yourself you fell backwards and hit the nape of your neck on a coffee table. You've been seizing at random and all I could do is watch in horror from my seat as the doctors try desperately to save your life, time and time again.

Your shaky, unsteady breath rings in my ears as I fade into slumber. I resist. I hit myself as hard as I could which, because I haven't eaten in two days, isn't very hard. Darkness over takes me and I fall unwillingly into sleep.

I awaken to a loud beeping noise. _'damn alarm clock'_ I say mentally. I realize then, that I'm sitting up. I open my eyes quickly as I understand the situation. The ringing sound is the heart rate monitor. Your eyes are staring at the ceiling, unblinking and glazed over. The faces on the medic-nin are enough to make me understand what happened.

'_You died.'_

One of the medic-nin reaches over your face. I jump up and stop his hand. I told him I would do it. He steps back and so does everyone else. I forget their presence instantly as though it were only me and you. I look down at you. Your body relaxed except for your eyes that seem frozen in the moment of your death. Slow tears run down my face and _plop_ on yours. I look at your lips and for a moment I'm happy. A small smile sits there and makes me do the same. Your smiles were always contagious. Thank you for being there for me…for all of us, even though…I choke on my words…even though you were suffering more than us, I say and a slide your eyes shut, I'll never see a brighter shade of blue. I lean down and whisper in your ear the three words I have never said, and would never say again.

"I love you."

For a moment I could have sworn your smile got wider but I assume it's only because of delirium. I stumble back to my seat and collapse from exhaustion from the moment and sleep with a smile on my face.

"Kiba." Some one calls out to me.

"Hey Dog-breath!" The someone calls again.

I open my eyes and see the boy that moments ago left me.

"Naruto." I say in disbelief.

He smiles. It's not goofy and it's not fake, it shows fourteen years worth of emotion. You hold out a hand to me and help me up from the ground.

"Hey Kiba." You say again in more of a greeting manner.

"Naruto…you heard what I said didn't you?"

"Yeah, a little birdie told me." You smiled again. "Me too." You said.

I hug you. You stand there for a second as the thought registers in your mind and you hug me back. I've never been happier in my life. I lean back. Your hands are around my neck and my arms are around your waist.

"I'm sorry Kiba." You say a frown tugging at your lips.

"Why?" I ask. "I'm so happy."

"I'm glad Kiba." You start. "But I have to go."

"I know. I don't want you to though."

"Can you say it again?" You ask innocently.

I smile wider. "I love you."

You stand on your tip toes, you're still short, and you kiss me. It's chaste, but the love poured into it is enough to fill me to the brim with happiness. I return the kiss and add my love to it and it's perfect. Finally, we part.

"I love you too." You say.

And suddenly a bright light shone around you and I step back a bit, still holding your hand.

"What's happening?" I ask you.

"I don't know. Kiba, don't forget that I love you. Never forget." You say and the light becomes too much for my eyes to take. I blink and the world we were in, the heaven we shared, shattered and I tumbled out of my dream.

I'm surrounded by my friends. From the left Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Ten-Ten, Kakashi, Iruka.

I think everything that happened was a dream. I brush my finger across my lips and they tingle and they travel down to my chest where my heart feels lighter and happier.

Shino speaks up. "Kiba, you know Naruto-"

"No." I sit up abruptly and jump out of the bed. Rushing down the hall, I know my friends are behind me, trying to stop me. I just have this feeling, my heart is screaming at me.

"Naruto, wait for me," slips from my lips.

Without warning, I slam open the door to your room. Two nurses were around you and a sheet was over your face. They had disconnected you from everything but hope was still in me.

I walked over to you and sat at the edge of your bed. It will be okay, I tell you. My friends watch in morbid fascination. You aren't alone anymore, I won't let you, I say.

I slide my hand on your cheek and I know everyone is sharing the same thought. But instead, I travel two fingers down to your neck, where I feel for a pulse.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Noth-wait. _Thu-thump. Thu-thump._

Its there. I lean down and place a chaste kiss on your lips. "Someone get some oxygen. I've got a pulse."

The room was dead for a moment before the nurses surrounded you and doctors entered and got to work. It was a frenzy of movement and I decided to get out of the way. You were alive and that's all the mattered.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked, something that was obviously on everyone's mind.

"It's because I love him." I said. I wasn't going to hide it.

The heart rate monitor steadied finally to a calm, rhythmic beeping and the doctors cleared the room. One nurse stayed to make sure you didn't lose stability.

I approached you again, sitting on a chair next to the bed. I brushed a few stray strands of hair away from your face and those eyes fluttered open. That vibrant blue that I thought I'd never see again, blessed me with a second chance.

"Hi there." I welcomed.

"Dog breath." You said in a scratchy, tired voice.

I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes again. Tears of happiness, not of loss.

Your hand grazed my cheek, wiping away the wetness. "Don't forget that you aren't alone either." You smiled and I felt complete.

"I'll never take that smile for granted again. I love you." I bent down and kissed you again. A silent plea to never leave me again.

The End…Again!

Nomi: Thought I'd make a happy/alternate ending for it. Hope you liked it and this'll be the end. Love ya!


End file.
